Halloween at Baker St
by Orlaine24
Summary: A one shot where Sherlock and John are invited to a fancy dress party...Sherlock gets creative!


"Halloween, John, is such a ridiculous event and I don't see why we have to attend a party at which every idiotic person pretends to be something else." It wasn't hard to deduce that Sherlock hated Haloween. In fact he had made his opinions quite clear several times over the years. John knew it wound him up and would often slip it in to conversations to get a rise out of him.

"Clearly you had a very sheltered upbringing Sherlock. It's just a bit of a laugh with a few of our friends." John had the feeling he was going to have to drag the detective kicking and screaming to the party but it would be worth it he was sure.

"Quite the opposite in fact John, I was present at numerous parties hosted by my parents, at which I was forced to don tragic costumes. Mycroft, somehow, managed to worm his way out and sat laughing at the pictures." John made a mental note to ask Mycroft for said photos. He just hade to see his friend in his younger days dressed as a variety of characters.

"Well you are still coming and that's the end of it!"

The next evening John came home from work to friend the flat in total disarray. There appeared to be clothes on every available surface and he was sure there was a sewing machine hiding in the corner. Overcoming his shock, John walked to the kitchen where he found Mrs Hudson and Sherlock leaning over a black hooded coat.

"Emm what's all this then?" he asked as they both looked up.

"Nothing!" they replied in unison and the coat was quickly whipped from view. John shrugged and put the kettle on. Clearly Sherlock was making his costume for the party but didn't want to share it just yet. At least he knew for certain he would show up now. Once he set his mind to something, John knew Sherlock would go all out to have it perfect and he wasn't going to push the detective for a sneak peak.

John bought a costume, not having time to even consider making something. It was a simple vampire costume, and on returning to the flat Sherlock scoffed at his effort.

"Really John...not even a good quality one? Still I suppose it'll have to do..." John continued to his room getting more and more intrigued to Sherlock's costume as he noticed his favourite grey t-shirt missing from his wardrobe. What on earth could Sherlock want it for? Still he only had one more day to wait. That night, Mrs Hudson called up again and Sherlock entertained them both with ghost stories and, surprisingly, also hot chocolate. He was quite the storyteller and John went to bed rather amused.

Halloween arrived in all its glory, with fireworks being set of from the crack of dawn. Children went from door to door dressed in array of costumes, from pumpkins to ghosts and more modern television characters. The doctor let out a chuckle as several had chosen to don a certain deerstalker and long navy coat.

Sherlock was absent all afternoon for a case and hadn't returned before it was time to leave. Mrs Hudson had decided to join them and waited for John at the bottom of the stairs. She had dressed as a rather elegent butterfly. It suited her down to the ground and John led her to the cab arm in arm.

"So do you think we'll see him this evening Mrs Hudson?" John asked as the cab pulled up to their destination.

"Oh I can guarentee it!" she replied with a twinkle in her eye "He put quite the effort in this year..."

They entered the bar to find Lestrade, Molly and several others already there, drinking and laughing together. They turned their heads as the entered and beckoned them over.

"Looking fabulous as always Mrs H.." said Lestrade and Molly nodded in agreement.

"Where's Sherlock then? Gonna be a no show?" he continued, gleefully holding out his hand to Anderson who passed him a tenner.

"I wouldn't be so sure...Mrs Hudson has personally guarenteed his presence" laughed John as he ordered himself a drink. The evening passed and they had a great time, laughing, joking and taking. Several people had joined them including a penguin and a rather impressive 12th Doctor.

As they made their way out the door at the end of the night, Lestrade demanded the money from Anderson for the no show. John was a little disappointed that his friend hadn't showed but he was sure there was a good reason. The 12th Doctor escorted Mrs Hudson to the cab and paid the driver in advance. John thanked him and they made their way back to 221B.

Reaching the door, they found the light on in the upstairs flat.

"Well Mrs Hudson, it appears you were wrong. I'll never trust your guarentees again! He clearly had a better offer from somewhere than our little get together." She just chuckled quietly and opened the front door.

"Goodnight then my dear and thank you for a wonderful evening. Don't be too hard on him eh!"she said gently as she closed the door of her own flat. John climbed the stairs, a wave of tiredness washing over him. He rubbed his eyes as he made his way to the living room and nearly didn't notice the figure standing by the fireplace. It was the 12th Doctor from the bar.

"How the bloody hell did you get in here? I'm calling the police right now" John shouted as he reached for his mobile.

"I really think that might be a waste of time now John don't you?" came the unmistakeable voice of his friend. John stood open mouthed as Sherlock pulled the wig from his head and began to remove the make up he had used to age his face.

"I take it then that you didn't see through my disguise John. Then again that was the whole point of the evening!" Sherlock laughed as he saw the look of shock on the Doctor's face.

"It was a lot more fun than I remember actually" Sherlock said as he made his way to his room, leaving the Doctor standing trying to process what had just occurred. One thing was for sure..he would be making a much bigger effort next year. The standard had been set!

 **A/N: Just a little one shot for Halloween! :)**


End file.
